The Genomics and Proteomics Core will be composed of six functional sub-cores located within The Scripps Research Institute. Each sub-core is organized with a clear leadership structure and they are designed to be functionally complementary to the Program's objectives: Core 1 - Sample Receiving Center Core 2 - Gene Expression Microarrays Core 3 - Next Generation Sequencing Core 4 - Quantitative PCR Core 5 - Mass Spectrometry Proteomics Core 6 - Genomic Informatics The primary objectives of the Genomics and Protemics Core will be to provide the investigators in Projects 1 and 2 with cutting edge technologies and supportive expertise for functional genomics including DNA microarrays, tandem mass spectrometry proteomics and next generation deep RNA sequencing. These technologies will be applied to parallel studies of carefully designed nonhuman primate models of islet and kidney transplantation. Experimentally-defined transplant outcomes will be the focus including the activation of mesenchymal stem cells (MSC), graft infiltrating cells during different stages of rejection or successful tolerance, and peripheral blood cells and constituent subsets of biological significance such as Tregs as a function of time after transplantation and MSC infusions and with success or failure. Finally, the Core will develop a new nonhuman primate DNA microarray with Affymetrix based on the latest exon probe technology that will advance the present work and provide the entire field with a new resource. The ultimate objective is to support the translation of a successful and optimized protocol for MSC-based transplantation therapy into a human clinical trial, creating genomic metrics for high quality MSC isolations and immunological biomarkers for the impact of MSC on the transplant immune response